That Kid Who Follows Tai
by Upcoming
Summary: On a cold winter day after a month of not talking to Tai and standing on a platform after Matt's concert; Sora decides to ask Tai a strange question. "When did you meet Davis?"


_**Train Platform-2004-Christmas-Winter**_

We all began to notice him, no matter how slowly it had happened, but we all began to notice him. It was especially apparent after we'd all left the Digital World after six months and we'd all become closer. In all honesty it wasn't hard to miss him, he was like a shadow; always there, always trailing behind Tai. He would go anywhere Tai went, do anything Tai did. He was basically in all actuality Tai's clone. Eventually though everybody got used to his presence. It was almost as if Tai hadn't even noticed his strange little shadow.

In four years time, he actually began to mellow out a lot. I mean he was still essentially like Tai, and did things Tai would do. Like the goggles he bought and wore or the clothes he wore which were primarily blue like Tai's clothing. So, by the time he was fourteen Davis never really followed Tai, especially since he had his own group or team to be with. Tai was still largely his idol though, he'd based most of his decisions off of what Tai would do or how Tai would go about, weird stuff like that.

Well, I'd hate to call it weird since it's actually quite normal something like that. I mean anybody would want to follow in their idol's foot steps. But, if there was one thing mysterious about those two it was how they met. Nobody really thought to ask, because nobody really cared. It was only on a cold winter day that I had actually decided to ask that unasked question. And guess what? I was doing it after a month of me and Tai not talking at all.

My phone was vibrating in my jacket pocket as I stood on the Shibuya platform. I'd actually just left one of Matt's concerts. It was in one of those really compact, hot and loud gig spots where it was extremely crowded. Usually, I'd just stay for the after party with Matt. But, I just wasn't feeling it recently and decided to catch the train back to Odaiba. I looked at the caller i.d and was slightly surprised. It was Tai.

"Hello," I answered almost uneasily.

"Uh hey Sora," Tai's voice filtered end. We were best friends, best friends since we were kids. Sure, we had our fights before, but this time it wasn't a fight. It was just really weird to be around each other lately. Especially with me going out with Matt and going to all of Matt's concerts, while simultaneously missing out on Tai's soccer's games. That makes be a terrible best friend, right?

"Yeah?" I say back after a long silence, there's a chuckle on the end which slightly eases the newfound tension.

"Look to you left." And sure enough there was Tai Kamiya walking up toward the train platform, phone against ear. His blue jacket was unzipped and swayed behind him coolly; well it would be cool if it wasn't utterly stupid.

"Tai!" I say pleasantly surprised as I place my phone back into my pocket, then look at his appearance once more. "Zip up your jacket idiot, you'll catch a cold.

"Yeah, yeah…," he grumbles but complies. "So, Sora what are you doing out here. Oh, I was visiting my aunt by the way."

"Matt's concert I just came back from it." His eyes dart around for a moment uneasily, which could also count as suspicious. Then again, Tai's eyes always darted around when he was nervous.

"Oh," he said and we slipped into an awkward silence, as a train zipped by us. I wanted to say something to him. I really did-it's just there was nothing to say actually. Tai seemed to be okay with it though, he was just standing there with a pleasant smile. But, his eyes though were facing forward, yet they weren't really looking at anything.

"So, where's Davis?" I ask out of the blue awkwardly. I can feel a certain heat rush to my cheeks.

"Huh?" He asks rubbing the back of his head weirdly. "I don't really know, I guess he's at home?"

"Oh," I pause for a moment trying to figure out my words. "I mean four years ago you two were almost inseparable." Tai only nods his head as our train finally comes and pulls to a spot.

"When did you meet Davis?" I ask as we settle into our seats on the train, the cart is relatively empty; no it is empty besides us. Then again, it is around twelve at night.

"Well…," he begins and I look at him. "It's kind of hard to remember, but when were little Davis use to get bullied a lot. You know, especially by the kids on our community soccer team. Then, on day I just stepped and kind of befriended him. After that the rest is history as they say."

I only hum a response. It makes sense you know, for Davis to have been bullied when he was younger. He just has that kind of personality that people instantly hate. He always looks kind of down and out, lost. Then, for someone with a strong personality like Tai to step in and help him as well as befriend him. It makes sense that Davis would want to emulate that.

"What?" Tai asks clueless as he as stares at me.

"It makes sense," I state and he squints his eyes a little. "About you and Davis I mean."

"Yeah, well, I guess it does." He slumps down in his train seat, eyes facing the top of the cart boredly. "So…,"

"So?"

"We haven't hung out in a while." I shrug my shoulders.

"Clashing schedules?" I offer meekly and for once in a very long time we both share in a bout of laughter.

"Come on Sora," he sighs, "we've known each other since well forever! We should be trying harder!" Then, he pauses and his face is screwed up in thought. "No, _you _should be trying harder."

"What why me!" I ask exasperated as well as incredulous.

"Because you're the girl and everybody knows the girls tries the hardest in any relation ship!" There's silence and for a moment at the sheer stupidity of it all we share in another bout of laughter. "We're best friends and we haven't talked in over a month!"

"Over something so stupid…," our laughter dies down slightly.

"Well, at least it's not like when I puked in your hat and didn't tell you before you put it back on."

"Or the time we fought over that hairclip."

After that we just proceeded to talk. We would talk about anything in general, the past adventures. What we'd been up to recently. Then, finally to my slight discontent the train ride ended and we both got off.

"Well be seeing you Sora," Tai say turning his back to me as he starts walking toward the exit.

"Uh Tai!" I call out before I can stop myself and he turns around. He stares at me oddly before smiling.

"Oh I get it," then in just a few step he's in front of me and he places his lips against mine. I should fight this and push him, tell him off, tell him I'm going out with Matt. But, I don't instead I welcome it.

"Huh," and too my unwanted the discontent, he pulls back and the kiss ends. Then, he points upward with a smile.

"Mistletoe," he says almost slyly before walking off.

**_-This had originally been meant for a story called 'That Kid Who Follows Tai' it was an elaborate story dealing with time and decisions. But, I feel as though I've suddenly lost interest in the story altogether. But, I had already written this out, so I said what the hell? Better not waste this piece because I actually like it. So tell me what you think?_**


End file.
